


(let me) hold you

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, a blowjob, a handjob, lapslock, lots of imagery, old repost, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: "you're my favorite thing."
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(let me) hold you

**Author's Note:**

> an old repost from late-ish 2017, deleted it for obvious reasons, but i'm in a better place and wanted to repost some of the things i had written about him and figured i'd start here. i did write this back in the day so hopefully its still up to par in 2020 lol and so with that....enjoy?

she loved him all of the time, whenever she could. from afar, up close, through a screen, he was the love of her life and always would be. she devoted everything she could to him. of course she did, she loved him, but there were times where she loved him just a little more. 

she loved him a lot when he slept,  _ if _ he slept. he was a blank slate then, the worries from his day absent from his face. gone was the wrinkle along his forehead, gone were the scrutinizing eyes, gone was the seemingly permanent scowl. he was at peace and she loved it. she could look at him all through the night and not feel the tiniest bit tired. it was the tangled bedhead, pouty lips, the deep sighs as his heart beat calmly under her palm. 

she loved him the most when it was the hazy stretch of time when the world started to wake up. the sun would rise, soft rays leaking into the room and casting shadows along their bed, warming them slowly. he often grew restless around this time, fighting through blankets until he found her waist to pull her close. only then would he still. 

this early morning was one of those mornings. she woke up before him as usual, her body timed to the sun while his was timed to the moon. but on this morning, his body seemed to know about his plans for the day. he began to kick slightly, trying to take off unworn socks; then he began to toss, wiping at frustrating bangs and scratching at fake bedbugs, pushing down the sheets until his chest was bare and turning until his legs were tied up. she watched him as he did this, smiling at his antics. she wondered what dreams he was having and who was staring in them because he always developed the best song ideas from these late dawn dreams. 

gently, she placed a hand on his warm cheek. he stilled, every muscle relaxing under her touch. he turned toward her, guided by instinct and practice, and stretched an arm around her waist, drawing her close. he was currently in the habit of throwing a leg over hers in order to hold her closer and so he did just that…and that was when she felt it, felt him pressing against her thigh. she looked down at him and his cute face. she looked at the furled lashes, the hidden high cheeks, the pouty lips and nearly laughed at how innocent he was like this. if only his dream self knew how his body liked to betray him. 

“i guess someone is awake this morning,” she mused to herself as he tried to bury his face into her neck. “i’ll take care of you, my lovely.” 

carefully extracting herself from his grip, she sat up and began to get to work. she pushed the covers down to their feet, revealing his gorgeous body. she loved when he’d come home late, lazily shedding all of his clothes until he was only in his boxers so he could hold her better or so he claimed. then she rubbed a hand along his inner thigh, watching his reaction. he turned onto his back, a hand trying to fist the bed. she then ghosted a hand over his cock and his pretty little mouth dropped open in a silent moan. acting quickly, she hurried to remove his underwear, dropping it beside the bed. after placing a kiss on his little mouth to wake him up, she sat back and watched the magic happen. 

he looked so good to her like this as he woke up; relaxed into the bed, legs sprawled open and a hand resting on his stomach while the other kept the sun from his eyes. the light turned his skin into honey from his mussed hair to his perfect toes, with the exception of his cock of course. it was red and ready, curved up from the curled hair that resided there until it was almost pressing into his soft stomach. she smiled and laughed a bit to herself, loving this moment. leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips once more and took his cock in a hand, only to smile once more when he groaned at her touch. 

“you know I have a schedule,” he whined, voice cracked and raspy, “but you’re waking me up like this again. why?” 

“i can’t help it,” she giggled, “you’re my favorite thing. i’m addicted.” 

placing her thumb on his head, she played with the drops of precum there, spreading it around and around as he dragged his hands down his face, most likely trying not to go crazy. normally she’d play with him for as long as she could, but he did have somewhere to be, so she decided to make it quick…but she was going to have fun in the process. 

leaning down, she fit her mouth over his head, pressing her tongue flat to his head the way she knew he liked. she could best taste him this way. the precum that constantly leaked out when she sucked him off was always a little salty and she always loved it, running her tongue along it until he was mess above her, panting heavily, hips tensing, and fists curling. 

she ran her fingertips along the tight puzzle of muscles in his beautiful thighs and pushed his legs open a bit wider, taking him deeper into her mouth, swallowing around him. although her eyes were closed, she could envision the divine vision before her. his eyes were screwed shut as his little pink lips dropped open, letting out the tightest moan. he was a singer, but was strangely stingy with his moans. aiming to fix that, she took him deeper into her mouth and began to hum, using the tune to the latest song he’d been working on. he let out a soft ‘ _ oh fuck _ ’ at this followed an even softer moan. she moved up to his head, switching pitch and humming a faster tune. his hips snapped at this as he accidentally let out a loud groan. she glanced at him to see the heaving of his toned torso and the hot blush that ran under the skin. his eyes were shut even tighter as he covered his mouth, blocking any sound. if his cock wasn’t in her mouth, she’d laugh at how adorable he looked. 

he pressed himself deeper into the mattress to keep his hips from snapping, but fuck that because she loved the feel of him in her mouth. his cock was hot and heavy on her tongue, feeling like silk. she loved his smell, his taste, his everything. she could suck him off for hours if it were physically possible. even then so, she’d settle for a handjob if she had to. anything to touch him, to hold him, to be the sole reason he came undone. she loved it just as she loved him. 

wrapping a hand around him, she began to only suck on his head. she stroked him slowly as she sucked, silently urging him to cum. she also loved the feel and weight of his cum on her tongue and the way it slid down her throat with ease. his reaction as he came wasn’t too bad either. to get him to his climax, she pressed her tongue to his slit one last time before he was gone. his hips snapped upwards once, then twice as he tried to warn her, but also ended up moaning her name in the process. his body froze, locked into a high that she hoped would last him all morning. then he came and it was everything she loved and more, hot and a bit salty with a burst of sweet at the very end. releasing him with a lewd pop, she sat back on her heels and watched him as he recovered, or tried to at least. 

he wiped a hand over his face and took in a deep breath, trying to control his rapid panting. she laughed as he did this, enjoying every second of it. slowly, he sat up and looked at her for a moment, the slightest smile gracing his lips before he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply. 

“i love you,” he muttered against her lips, “thank you for the wake up call.” 

“i love you too and you’re welcome, my lovely.” 

unconsciously, he started to rub his hands along her thighs, already wishing to repay the favor. “should we shower together? it’ll save water.” 

“but don’t you have somewhere to be?” she asked, catching his slip-up. that didn’t stop her hands from moving to his waist though, where her fingertips traced out abstract patterns along his skin. 

“you’re right,” he pouted, eyes wandering down over the falling neckline of her tank top and beyond that, the thin panties she wore. he licked his lips and nodded a few times as if to get the thoughts out of his head. “yeah, I definitely have somewhere to be.” 

she watches him draw away from her and stand, reluctance written all over his body. laying down in the bed, she looks on as he walks his cute, little, tight ass in all its naked glory across the room to the bathroom door before stopping and turning around abruptly. the look in his eyes is borderline wild. she smiles at him teasingly as he strides back to the bed and pulls her out and towards the bathroom muttering, “fuck it i’ll just be late” the entire way. 

fuck it indeed.


End file.
